Computing devices such as servers may be deployed in a rack-mountable form factor may include one or more computing devices mounted in a single enclosure. Multiple enclosures including these rack-mountable computing devices may be co-located and/or centrally located in a server farm or data center. Sever farms or data centers having multiple enclosures usually require expensive specialized cooling systems to remove heat generated by numerous computing devices in a relatively close proximity to each other.
Another type of form factor for computing devices may be tower or pedestal style server enclosures. Tower server enclosures may be free standing and located in decentralized locations throughout a building or within a geographic location. Since Tower server enclosures may typically include fans to remove generated heat, specialized cooling systems may not be needed. However, managing or controlling computing devices located in decentralized locations can be labor intensive and possibly inefficient.